


Camp Out Cook Out

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Home again.





	Camp Out Cook Out

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 22/Shored up

"There we go-- all shored up and ready for anything," Sora declared as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. 

It wasn't a raft this time, but a lean-to, and one that did look impressively good and like it just might survive through an entire night, Riku thougt. He'd just gotten a small fire going so they could cook the fish he'd caught. And dry off. 

They hadn't done this in awhile, either. But it felt good. Even if the fish burned a bit or the lean-to collapsed in the middle of the night... 

It was good to be home.


End file.
